Reveling in Silence
by moxxie23-deactivated
Summary: Re-post. He was a man often misunderstood. She was the woman who stuck through it all. Through the many curve balls that life threw at them, their love still flourished with quiet intensity. The ending to the Low Ki/Magic series.


This is a repost as well as an ending to the Low Ki/Magic series I started 4 years ago. I don't really know why I decided to write this again but I really just wanted to put some closure on it.

I wrote it in a way that you don't really need to read the previous two stories, so whether you're coming across this first or you're an old reader who's seen the whole series, I hope you enjoy. - Mox

* * *

><p>"So you're really leaving?" I knew the answer to my question but I still found some reason to ask. I've seen the papers. I knew it was real. I just didn't want it to be.<p>

"Honestly," he began in his low brogue. "You know it's been a while since I wanted out. When they asked if anyone wanted out, I knew I had to grab it or else I'll be stuck here being unhappy."

Everyone knew how he felt. It was a case of wonder amongst our friends how he managed to hold back on unleashing his feelings. I had bowed my head at the thought of him being unhappy. I wanted him to be anything but that. I just wish it didn't mean leaving me behind.

"Hey," he said, dropping his clothes in the process. "Don't give me that look beautiful."

I gave him perhaps the lamest attempt at a smile as I could muster, which received a low chuckle from him. He moved away from his half packed suitcase and sat next to me on the bed.

"If it wasn't for you," he started. "I wouldn't have stayed as long as I have. But I can't lie to myself anymore. This isn't the place for me. And it's not like I'm leaving _you. _It's going to be hard juggling time and place, but we'll make it work."

We had worked for two years on this relationship. From being warned to stay away to developing a friendship. From meeting his daughter to battling jealousy. From meeting each other's families to his leaving the company. What's another challenge?

"I love you Brandon."

"And I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Former TNA and independent wrestler Low Ki, aka Brandon Silvestry, has been signed to a WWE developmental contract and will report to Florida Championship Wrestling later this month.<em>

"It figures that I get signed and I get injured," Brandon grumbled.

"Just look at it this way," I started. "You get me as your nurse and Amaya as the perfect little helper."

"Where is she anyway?" he asked, wondering about his daughter.

It had been no question that when he got signed that we were moving into a Tampa, Florida apartment together. Not only was it closer to both his work and his doctors, but Amaya could have a permanent residence with her dad while going to school. Brandon had gotten sole custody of his daughter not long after he left TNA and the semi-permanence of living arrangements that signing with FCW was a big factor in his decision.

It was a pain for me to make the commute to Orlando for TNA tapings but I only had to make them every two weeks anyway. Being with Brandon and Amaya was a bigger reward for my measly commuting troubles.

"She has a school project to finish and it's partner work," I explained. "She's over at the Connelly's."

"Don't they have a son?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," I said amused. I knew where his train of thought was heading. "Don't worry. She had her mad dog face on when I dropped her off. I swear she's your kid and your kid alone."

"She's 7, Mage," he grumbled. "She's not supposed to be meeting boys until she's 30."

* * *

><p><em>Kaval to take part in season two of WWE's NXT with Michelle McCool and Layla El, aka LayCool, as his mentors.<em>

"Did they have to put you with two of the most beautiful girls on the roster?" I huffed.

"Michelle's married and Layla's in a relationship," Brandon replied monotonously.

"Doesn't really change a thing," I said.

I was acting like a brat and I knew it. I also knew that he knew. The huge smirk on his face was pretty telling on its own.

"Jealousy was never an attractive feature," he started. "But I kinda like it on you."

"Shut up," I replied. "I still don't get why she had to kiss you."

"It's a storyline," he offered. "And don't go tell me 'but still'."

I pouted at his words, which only earned a swift kiss.

"We're just following the script," he started. "They could put me in with the entire divas roster but none of them will ever hold a candle to you."

"You're just saying that with the hopes of getting lucky," I joked.

"I already know I am," Brandon said confidently. "I got you to say yes."

Soon after he broke the news to me that he was participating in the second season of NXT, Brandon had proposed. We had gone to the beach after much pressing from Amaya. Brandon had wanted to stay in to relax after back-to-back matches in FCW and to just spend some down time before he had to go on to travel with the WWE's main roster. He could never really say no to her, especially when I had started pressing him for it too.

As much as he wanted to deny it, the three of us enjoyed going to the beach that day. It was relaxing for Brandon and I, and it was great to see Amaya having fun. We had even come across a friend of Amaya's, and her family, from school and decided to share a picnic lunch together. They left not long after lunch, bidding us goodbye with "you have a lovely family."

Brandon and I had offered a smile and a thank you in return as Amaya left to build sandcastles. I spent most of the rest of our stay taking photographs while Brandon sat back and watched.

"Marry me."

I froze at the sound of his voice. He had said it so nonchalantly and it didn't even sound like a question. We had talked about marriage before, knowing that we both wanted it at some point, but there was really no discussion about taking that step any time soon.

After what seemed like an eternity, I had turned to look at him. Seeing nothing but calmness etched into his features made the decision all the more easy.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>WWE has come to terms with the release of Brandon Silvestry, aka Kaval. We wish Mr. Silvestry the best in all his future endeavors.<em>

Some people were surprised at the news. Marks were coming out with different theories. Others were saying how heartless it was for his release to come just a few days before Christmas. But I knew better. Even a few of the guys in TNA had asked me to confirm it. Much like he did several years ago, Brandon had asked for his release. It just so happens that those few days before Christmas was the quickest he could have gotten it.

"What now?"

"We celebrate the holidays," he started. "We visit your family. We visit my family. Then we'll go from there."

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" I jokingly asked.

He gave me a quizzical look before I launched into a half-hearted speech about him being all business, with everything planned, all T's crossed and I's dotted.

"This isn't business though," he said with a small smile. "This is life. This is you and me. I like the fact that I don't have to be all business with you. It's quiet in my head when I'm with you."

* * *

><p>"I handed in my notice," I half yawned into the phone. Brandon had just finished a show with New Japan Pro Wrestling in Philadelphia, just as I had closed the door of our Tampa home after bidding goodbye to Amaya's babysitter.<p>

TNA has not been the best environment for me for a good long while. I've seen a lot of my friends come and go. If it hadn't been for James Storm, I'd have probably given up a long time ago. Paired with the fact that I didn't want to depend on Brandon just when he was starting his independent career over, I had held off quitting until I found the perfect niche.

I had gotten a work offer from a local network in New York. Brandon had always been a Brooklyn boy at heart and Amaya misses her grandparents as well. With most of Brandon's bookings mostly being in the northeast, the decision to take the production position in New York came easily.

"I've found the perfect house too," he said tiredly. "I would have wanted you to see it first but I couldn't help myself."

I shook my head in reply, even though he couldn't really see it. "I trust you well enough."

"I should hope so," he started. "You married me after all."

Not long after the holidays, Brandon and I had decided to push through with the wedding. It was a small ceremony, attended by our parents and only a handful of close friends. Amaya, of course, served as the flower girl. Though she insisted she was too old to be one.

"So I guess I'll start packing and sorting through stuff," I started. "Maybe James and Joe and help me get rid of whatever stuff we don't need until you can make it back here."

"Sounds good," Brandon agreed simply. "I'll work my schedule around so we can have enough time to move and get settled."

"Did you ever think we'd come this far?" I sighed. "I never really thought that getting a job with TNA will get me to where I am now."

"This is me we're talking about Mage," he said with a hint of a laugh. "This is the farthest thing anyone, even myself, could have thought of for a life. But you know I wouldn't change anything. I love being able to go out there and perform, being Low Ki, being this unmovable force that has a reputation for being intense. I love the sound of the crowd, how loud it gets. But more than anything, I cherish the peace and quiet I have with you and spending the rest of my life with you is the perfect thing to come home to."

"I love you Brandon."

"I love you too Mage."


End file.
